


Time's Abuse

by Worldsaver2



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsaver2/pseuds/Worldsaver2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not canon<br/>Annabeth, Percy and Grover just got back from a quest and during this trip Annabeth and Percy had their first kiss. Once they got back to camp, Grover has become annoyingly attached to both of them which makes it difficult for them to find time to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back from the quest

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic, sorry if it isn't that great haha

Percy and Annabeth step out of the Gray Sister's cab, holding hands. They start walking up the hill to camp, when Grover dashes in between them, breaking them apart. "Hey, so what do you think they'll do when we tell them we defeated that Griffin?" he says. Annabeth sighs and replies, "I don't know, I guess we will find out soon since we are basically back at camp." "Yeah. What have you guys missed the most? I think I missed the strawberry fields the most," Percy says. "Maybe you should go there after we check in with Chiron to see that everything's okay." There is a strong hinting tone in his voice, attempting to imply that Grover should leave them alone for a while. "Yeah, but Percy, you should come with me if you missed it the most, don't you think?" Grover asks, clearly understanding Percy's implication but determined to stay with them.

"I just really missed their food. Maybe Percy can come with me to get a snack while Grover checks on the strawberry fields?" Annabeth proposes. Grover sighs and gives in. "Okay, but let's meet at the volleyball pit after we are all done." "Fine." Percy says. Grover trots off to the strawberry fields as Percy and Annabeth rejoin their hands and head to the Big House to talk to Chiron.

(After talking to Chiron)

Percy and Annabeth are eating apples and sitting on the porch of the Big House in a porch-swing just barely big enough for both of them."Why was Grover acting so weird earlier?" Annabeth asks. "I really don't know, but it was definitely strange, especially for him," Percy responds. 

"HEY GUYS!" Grover shouts as he trots over to the porch. When he gets closer to the swing, he says, "Hey, I was waiting for you guys, I thought we were meeting at the volleyball pit!" Percy and Annabeth share a quick glance that lets the other know what they think about Grover. "Yeah, we were, but we are still eating our apples, so how about we finish and we will meet you there in like, five, ten minutes? You could check up with some of your friends in the meantime." Percy suggests. "No, I hardly have any friends besides you two, so how about I just sit here with you guys while you finish." Grover says. Annabeth sighs and complies. "Fine."


	2. Grover finds out O.O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! I'll try to post often but no promises. Please comment what you think, thanks! (Sorry for the short chapter)

Percy and Annabeth are sitting by the lake when Grover runs up and sits right next to Annabeth. "Hey, what are you guys up to?" he asks. "Not much, just talking," Percy says. "But we were thinking about going over to the arena to do some more training, so..." "You know what sounds even BETTER? Archery practice! That way, I can help you guys out! You know how bad I am with a sword..." Grover suggests. "Actually, we were thinking it could be just us for a while, okay?" Annabeth replies, sounding apologetic even though she and Percy had already discussed this. "Really, um, why?" Grover asks, feeling let down. "Well... you know, during the quest... Annabeth and I... we are dating now." Percy states, kind of haltingly.

"What? Why? When? What?!?" Grover asks as he stands up. Annabeth and Percy get up, too. "Um, we didn't know how to tell you, sorry." Annabeth says. Grover groans, "Oh my gods, I am so stupid!" as he runs off to the forest. They watch him leave when Percy asks, "Should I go get him?" "No, I think we should just enjoy time alone for a while, then we can see how he's doing this evening," Annabeth replies and pulls Percy's hand so he sits down with her again. She leans over and kisses his cheek. "He'll be okay, don't you worry." Percy smiles and kisses her back.


End file.
